


The Great Debate

by tuna_the_tuba



Series: Xult Shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work, The Xult
Genre: Child Naming, Comedy, Crack, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Funny, Gen, Mochi, Names, Pain au chocolat, Short, taiyaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuna_the_tuba/pseuds/tuna_the_tuba
Summary: Hallo my furiends!!I was in a weird mood and decided to write a spoof concerning my Xamily (online family). The dialogue here is directly taken from the discord chat :)Here's the discord:Xen's DenI hope you enjoyed this wacky fic! Byeebtw i love you all, my xamily <3





	The Great Debate

In the not-so-distant Xult, a catastrophe bloomed.

"Taiyaki-kun! His name is Taiyaki-kun!"

"Nein. I'd rather name the kid _Stocking_."

"What about Mochi?"

"What about Pain au Chocolat?"

Dear reader, you may be wondering what is going on. Frankly, we don't know half of it ourselves. Zealot was complaining and Xenolis suggested he was pregnant. 

"Who knows, maybe," he had said.

"Is it my child?" Xen replied, eyes shining.

Now, wait. One thing needs to be cleared up. Zealot is the man and Xen is the woman and they're married over the internet. As you could imagine, Xultists were most likely cackling behind the scenes.

Back to the semi-present.

We were _civilly debating_ about names. Zeal wanted a normal name, Zana and Xen wanted crack names, and I wanted to name him Taiyaki (Admit that it's a great name). As we were discussing ~~arguing names~~ , Zealot complained that he felt sick. Xenolis was quick to comfort him, saying, "That's just morning sickness. It happens."

(It wasn't even morning.)

(Oh wait, it was.)

"Sleep," I said ~~totally not emulating Mantis~~. "We'll pick a name."

"Oh no." Xen's face was drawn in mock horror. "We shouldn't be left in charge of names."

"Xen," I hushed, but alas, my brother-in-law had heard.

"I...don't trust you guys with naming our child," Zealot drawled.

"I don't blame ya," piped in a spectator.

Then Zana poked her head in the room. "What did I come back to?"

(Then Yaomoomoo was suggested. It was denied as Zana tried and failed to point us to normal names.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo my furiends!!
> 
> I was in a weird mood and decided to write a spoof concerning my Xamily (online family). The dialogue here is directly taken from the discord chat :)
> 
> Here's the discord: [Xen's Den](https://discord.gg/aaPxMxU)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this wacky fic! Byee
> 
> btw i love you all, my xamily <3


End file.
